


On Her Knees

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, F/F, Girl Penis, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Homura can't believe that Madoka is having sex with Mami right in front of her. Even though it's so obviously happening. And all she can do is watch and try to find some small comfort in what's going on.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	On Her Knees

  
  
Homura was shaking and tears were spilling from her eyes as she stared at the scene in front of her. She couldn’t believe that this was happening **.** That her sweet, beautiful, perfect Madoka was cheating on her with Mami. It wasn’t even cheating, they weren’t bothering to hide it. They were kissing and giggling right in front of Homura, acting like she wasn’t even there as they stared into one another’s eyes. And Homura couldn’t do a thing, with Mami’s ribbons wrapped around her and keeping her in place on the floor, completely helpless to do anything but watch as the love of her life and her mentor undressed each other.  
  
“Mami, you look so _sexy_ ,” Madoka said admiringly, looking at Mami’s large breasts sitting in their yellow bra. “Every single bit of you.”  
  
“And you’re quite attractive as well,” Mami said with a kind smile, running her hand along Madoka’s cheek. “The way you look right now is absolutely perfect. You just need someone who can _properly_ appreciate you.”  
  
With that, Mami reached down to Madoka’s crotch and started stroking her cock. Madoka was already wearing nothing but a cute set of underwear that would have sent Homura’s mind racing with love and lust in any other context. And Mami was wearing _lingerie_ that was racier than anything that Homura had ever seen before in her life. And then there was Homura, wearing an unflattering set of pain white panties and a bra, forced down onto her knees with her hands tied together in front of her, forced to watch as her precious Madoka did all sort of perverted things right in front of her.  
  
And the worst part was, Madoka’s body was still sexy enough that Homura could feel her cock getting hard inside of her panties. Just like Madoka’s dick was getting hard. Though there were some very obvious, very real differences between the two of them, even after just a few seconds.  
  
Homura’s cock was very, very small. And the shame and humiliation she was feeling wasn’t helping her get more erect at all. While Madoka… Mami was cooing over the size of her cock, which was already almost as long as Homura’s forearm.  
  
“What an _amazing_ shaft, Madoka,” Mami said in a tone of utmost appreciation. “I’ve never seen a dick this large before.” She ran her hands up and down along it. “But I suppose that you’ve never been able to actually feel it getting taken care of.”  
  
“Oh no,” Madoka said, shaking her head. “Homura tries her best, I suppose, but…” she sighed heavily. “It’s just not anywhere near enough, you know?”  
  
“Oh, believe me, I understand,” Mami said, nodding her head. “For something like this, you’re going to need someone who knows what they’re doing.” She was pumping both hands up and down Madoka’s cock at a rapid rate now, while one hand was more than enough for Homura’s tiny, semi-stiff dick. “Has she even ever managed to give you a blowjob?”  
  
“No,” Madoka said easily, not even glancing at Homura. “She tried, right after we defeated Walpurgisnacht, but that just didn’t go anywhere. She wasn’t even able to lick it the entire way before she started to complain about her jaw hurting.”  
  
The reminders of her own inadequacy made Homura writhe as she listened to Mami and Madoka. And _looked_ at them. Obviously, she was fascinated by Madoka, starting at her beautiful, pretty girlfriend like a woman dying of thirst would look at a glass of water. And she was staring at Mami. She felt guilty over that, even right now with everything going on. But she couldn’t stop herself from staring at her beautiful mentor and how the yellow bra presented her breasts and how the high-cut panties clung to her hips and showed off her butt when she faced away from Homura. Even seeing the two of them having sex in front of her, Homura still felt awful for looking at another woman with lust in her heart.  
  
And she was still hard. Not _very_ hard, the shame and the humiliation all mixing together inside of Homura and messing with her head. But she still had an erection, when she _knew_ that she shouldn’t. After all, in a situation like this, how could she _really_ be hard? But she was.  
  
“That’s pitiful,” Mami said, pressing herself up close against Madoka and letting the pink-haired girl look down into her breasts. “But what could you expect from someone like her?”  
  
If Madoka was going to say anything in her girlfriend’s defense, it never made it out. Instead, Madoka just buried her face in Mami’s breasts and made a very happy, pleased sound. Homura could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she stared, but what could she possibly say to convince Madoka to come back to her? Homura couldn’t think of anything she _could_ do but watch her girlfriend get seduced and pleasured by Mami in a way that Homura herself would never be able to do.  
  
With Homura’s hands tied together, it was very hard for her to get a proper grip on her cock, especially with how she was still wearing her panties. Maybe if Homura had a larger shaft, she could have managed something. But like this? No, there was just no way for Homura to effectively masturbate.  
  
Something that Mami was obviously well aware of. Homura swallowed as she saw her mentor looking at her with a cool, calculating look in her eyes. That couldn’t mean anything good.  
  
First, two sharp-edged ribbons came flashing up, cutting Homura’s underwear away from her. Homura gasped as she was left completely and utterly naked in front of Madoka and Mami. She felt a fresh rush of shame at the implicit comparison between her body and Mami’s. Then Mami twitched her hand again.  
  
  
Homura squeaked as the ribbons around her suddenly started moving. She stared, wide-eyed, as she was suddenly left to dangle from the ceiling, her small, twitching cock pointed right at her face as she hung upside down. The blood started rushing to her head almost instantly and Homura struggled from side to side. But the yellow and red ribbons around her were just as tight and binding as they ever were.  
  
“That actually looks kind of hot,” Madoka said, staring at Homura as the black-haired girl was forced to look at her small cock from less than five centimeters away. “I didn’t think that Homura was that flexible.”  
  
Homura swallowed as she stared at her dick. It was right there in front of her face. And she had enough freedom in her neck to move forward a bit. So if she… Homura was already acting on the thought.  
  
She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around her cock, giving herself a blowjob. Homura’s dick didn’t reach very far into her mouth, but she could still get at least a _bit_ of it in between her lips. Homura flushed with shame as, for the very first time, she started to suck her own cock. She couldn’t even really taste anything from it, not like when she had given Madoka blowjobs before. Or at least tried to.  
  
Because that huge cock Madoka had, and that Mami was taking care of, had always been too much for Homura. She had tried and tried and tried again and she had never been able to actually take care of that huge shaft. She had rarely even been able to make Madoka cum, no matter how long she had pumped her hands up and down along it or wrapped her smooth thighs around the shaft.  
  
“If Homura cums on her face,” Madoka said contemplatively, “do you think any of us will notice? Even her?”  
  
“It’s hard to say,” Mami said. “But why would I pay attention to her?” She chuckled and kissed Madoka’s cheek. “I’ve got _you_ , Madoka.”  
  
Madoka leaned into the kiss, making a breathless sound that sent Homura’s skin tingling. She wanted to be the one that made Madoka sound like that. Oh, she wanted it so _badly_ , thinking about her sweet Madoka, knowing how perfect she was. And how Homura wasn’t getting the slightest chance to touch her.  
  
Madoka was sitting down on her bed now, with Mami hovering over her. Homura was off to the side and she could see the look on both of their faces. They were so wrapped up in each other, barely paying any attention to Homura at all. They had each other and they didn’t really _need_ her.  
  
Madoka’s cock had to be as hard as a rock by now. Just by looking it, Homura knew that there was no way she’d be able to take that dick in any way. She had never been able to even when it had been smaller and easier to handle. Now, like this? No, there was just no possible way.  
  
“What a _nice_ looking cock,” Mami said, sliding off of the bed and down to her knees. She smiled up at Madoka and wiggled her butt from side to side. “I bet it will feel wonderful filling up my pussy.”  
  
“I hope so,” Madoka said cheerfully. “I’ve never actually managed to fuck anyone before, though.” She glanced over at Homura. “Homura tries her best, but, well…”  
  
“You don’t send a girl to do the job of a woman,” Mami said easily. “No, of course not.” She looked at Homura, shaking her head. “Well, I’ll just have to do my best to show you how a real woman can do these things, can’t I?”  
  
“Oh, thank you, Mami,” Madoka said, sounding sweet and happy and lashing Homura with barbed wire with every word.  
  
Mami wrapped her large tits around Madoka’s cock. And as big as they were, Madoka’s dick still protruded out from in between them both above and below the soft orbs. Then Mami started to rise up and down along the shaft, moving smoothly and doing something that Homura would never, _ever_ have been able to do, not in a million years.  
  
It was awful, knowing that. And the sight of Madoka’s nearly-naked body was still hot enough to get Homura turned on beyond words. She was crying as she sucked at her cock, her tongue teasing the tip of it, doing her best to try and distract herself from everything she was feeling.  
  
And Homura still couldn’t tear her gaze away from her friend, watching Madoka resting her hands on Mami’s shoulders as Mami took care of Madoka in a way that Homura would never be able to, not in a million years. It felt like a betrayal of Madoka not to wish her the best in something like this, even though Homura knew where the blame and the fault in this really lay.  
  
“My, it’s even harder than I thought it would be,” Mami said happily. “You seem _very_ backed up, Madoka.”  
  
“Well, seeing you like this and in your magical girl outfit and all those cute girls we all know,” Madoka said, gasping as her cheeks turned a dull red, “it can really get me, you know.” She blushed even harder. “Touching myself just doesn’t take care of it and Homura’s no help at all.”  
  
“You really should be looking for a better girlfriend,” Mami said casually, like Homura wasn’t even in the room with them. “One that can give you the loving you _deserve_.”  
  
Madoka didn’t say anything and Homura flinched, like a knife had been driven into her heart. How could Mami be so cruel? Did she even know that she _was_ being cruel, or did she just not think or care enough about Homura to understand the effect her words were having on her?  
  
And all the while, Mami was still bobbing up and down along Madoka’s dick. Homura peered at the large, beautiful breasts for a while, not quite believing it. But it was true. Mami was using her breast milk to help lubricate Madoka’s shaft, squeezing her large, soft breasts around Madoka’s hard rod and getting the milk to come out to make it’s thrusting easier. That was just one more thing that Homura was _never_ going to be able to do.  
  
“Oh, Mami, this feels _wonderful_ ,” Madoka said in an awed tone. “I had no idea that sex could feel this good.”  
  
“And we haven’t even gotten to the main attraction yet,” Mami said with a giggle. “Just wait until I show you what it feels like to have a real pussy wrapped around your cock.”  
  
“I’m sure it will be great,” Madoka said chipperly. “Oh, and if you have a dildo or something, could you fuck me in return later?” She didn’t bother glancing at Homura as she continued to speak. “I’ve never felt anything other than my fingers inside of my pussy before.”  
  
“Really?” Mami asked politely as she stared up at Madoka. “Homura’s never tried to fuck you before?”  
  
“Oh, she has,” Madoka said reassuringly as Homura writhed in her bonds, feeling the lash of shame working her over and still sucking her cock as well as she could. “But I’ve never _felt_ anything.”  
  
“Ah, I see,” Mami said in an understanding tone while Homura waited for the ground to open up and swallow her up. “Well, that shouldn’t be a problem with my Tiro Climatic.”  
  
After that, they both fell silent for a while, as Mami kept on rising up and down along Madoka’s shaft, smiling up at her and obviously making the young girl feel _very_ good. And Homura kept on watching even as she was forced to suck her cock. Which was going to be the closest she ever got to a blowjob again, she just _knew_ it.  
  
“Okay, Madoka,” Mami said eventually. “I think you’re ready for me to take you inside me.” She reached up and cradled the side of Madoka’s face. “Do you want to fuck a woman for the first time in your life?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Madoka said eagerly, holding her fists up underneath her chin and almost glowing in excitement. “Oh, I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Mami!”  
  
Mami chuckled sweetly and climbed up onto the bed. She started to remove her underwear, making a big show of sliding the panties down her hips. Despite herself, Homura wasn’t able to tear her eyes away. She _had_ to watch this.  
  
Mami was naked except for her thigh-high stockings when she finished. She posed a bit for both Madoka and Homura, letting them both stare at her with a hungry gaze. Homura tried to keep herself faithful to Madoka, even in her head, but it was _hard_. Mami had such an amazing body, so soft and curvy and everything that was associated with a beautiful woman. Oh, how Homura _wanted_ her.  
  
And couldn’t and shouldn’t have her. Madoka was always supposed to be enough for Homura, that was the way things were supposed to _be_. But as Homura looked at Mami, she felt her heart stray. If her dick hadn’t still been in her mouth, Homura would have shook her head to try and get rid of those thoughts.  
  
Homura was amazed that she hadn’t cum yet. This was one of the longest times she had lasted ever. She supposed the action of her lips and the tip of her tongue were working to counteract the shame that she was feeling as Mami so effortlessly humiliated her over and over again.  
  
“Now,” Mami said, drawing Homura’s attention back to her. “Let’s see what we can do with this impressive dick.” She ran her hand up and down the side, scooping up some of the milk that had been trickling down the side and smiling. “I think I can take this.”  
  
“Really?” Madoka asked brightly. “That’s amazing, Mami!”  
  
“Yes, well, I wouldn’t like to try it inside of my rear,” Mami admitted. “But in my wet, wet pussy?” She reached down and ran a hand against her folds. It came back so wet that even Homura could see the arousal clinging to it from here, the glittering web of sticky strands clinging to her fingers. “Oh yes, I think I can just about manage that.”  
  
Mami swung one leg over Madoka’s body and hovered over her, looking down at her with a smile. It was both one of the soft, sweet smiles that Mami would produce whenever the group came over to her house and it was a lustful, hungry smile that Homura had never seen on her face before.  
  
Mami reached down and grabbed Madoka’s cock, resting it against her lower lip. She moved her hips back and forth, making a big show of how turned on she was and how much she was going to enjoy this. Homura watched, still not quite able to believe that even after all of this, her girlfriend was still going to cheat on her, right in front of her.  
  
But Madoka wasn’t even looking at Homura anymore. All of her attention was fixed on Mami as the blonde girl smiled, rubbing the tip of Madoka’s cock against her lower lips. And then she started to sink downwards.  
  
Homura moaned around her cock, seeing Mami do something that Homura had never been able to manage. And the worst part was that Mami still looked so _hot_ and erotic doing it, filling herself up as she slowly sank down along Madoka’s massive rod.  
  
“Oh my,” Mami said softly, closing her eyes. “You really are… quite large, Madoka.” She took a deep breath. “But I can take care of you.”  
  
“You’re the best, Mami,” Madoka said. “And it feels so _good_.”  
  
Mami nodded and rested her hands on either side of Madoka’s body. She smiled down at her and kept on going, slowly bringing her hips further and further down.  
  
Homura couldn’t do anything but watch, staring as her girlfriend finally got fucked. And Homura knew that with Madoka the way she was, that Homura herself would _never_ have been able to do this. Madoka was just too big for Homura to take care of, that was the plain and simple truth.  
  
Homura frantically sucked on her cock, trying to distract herself with the pleasure and not really succeeding. It was feeling better for her, but she was still so _very_ aware of what Madoka and Mami were doing together and how Mami was making Madoka feel better than Homura had ever managed.  
  
“Come on,” Mami groaned. “I can feel you inside of me, Madoka.” She rested one hand on her belly, far higher up than Homura thought Madoka’s cock could possibly be. “You’re so _big_ inside of me, Madoka.”  
  
“I love it,” Madoka said with a moan. “You’re feeling so good, your pussy is so _wet_.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Mami said with a slightly strained smile. “How couldn’t it be, with such a cute girl like you with me?”  
  
And Mami was still slowly sinking further and further down along Madoka’s cock. Centimeter after centimeter went inside of Mami, getting swallowed up by her wet pussy. Until finally, Mami’s butt was resting against Madoka’s body. Mami had somehow taken the entire rod, from base to tip, inside of her. Homura could barely believe it, but that was so obviously the case. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the outside world, but there was just no way that she could bring herself to look away from Madoka for long. She had never been able to do it before and she wasn’t able to start now.  
  
“You did it, Mami,” Madoka whispered in a hushed voice. “I don’t believe it.”  
  
“Well, I am a… skilled magical girl,” Mami said, smiling and lifting Madoka’s hand to plant a kiss on it. “I’ve never been stretched like this before, though,” she added, shifting from side to side a bit and frowning. “It really is quite the sensation.” A smile appeared on her face. “Shall we see what it feels like when I start to properly get fucked by you?”  
  
Madoka nodded, her head bobbing up and down as an expression of intent anticipation and earnestness appeared on her face. Mami smiled back down at her, braced herself and started to _fuck_ herself on Madoka’s cock.  
  
Homura could barely believe her eyes as she watched Mami start to lift herself up and down along Madoka’s cock. How could she _handle_ such a big dick inside of her pussy? Mami might have had larger hips than Homura, but _still_.  
  
But it was terribly obvious that Mami was doing something that Homura had never once managed. And if she wasn’t managing it with _ease_ , then she was still at least managing it with a greater grace and flair than Homura would have thought possible.  
  
And she was enjoying herself. The sounds escaping Mami’s mouth weren’t the classy kind of thing that Homura often heard from her blonde senior, but it was still obvious proof of how much Mami was enjoying herself as she fucked herself on _Madoka’s_ cock.  
  
In fact, Mami’s moans were growing louder and louder as she bounced up and down on top of Madoka’s dick. The sounds were breathtakingly erotic and something that Homura _knew_ she would be hearing time and time again, whenever she felt even a flicker of arousal.  
  
And Mami looked wonderful as well. The expression on her face, the way her breasts were bouncing up and down as she rode Madoka’s rod, everything about her was unspeakably erotic and breathtaking. Homura stared with wide eyes as she watched.  
  
And Madoka was even better, which meant that it was even worse for Homura. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from her girlfriend as Madoka so obviously enjoyed the chance to finally have sex, clinging to Mami as she finally got to feel her thick, huge cock getting taken care of. There was a huge smile on her face as she got to have sex, far better sex than anything that Homura would ever be able to give her.  
  
“You’re going to make me cum,” Mami said with a smile. “The way you’re feeling inside of me, oh, there’s just no chance!”  
  
Madoka nodded her head, her eyes wide as she stared up at Mami, not giving Homura even a _first_ glance. And why would she, when Homura couldn’t even begin to do the slightest thing to make Madoka feel like this?  
  
Homura kept on sucking on her cock. She had been doing it for long enough that she realized she was actually about to cum. That came as quite the surprise to her and her eyes opened wide as she felt her rod twitching as much as it _could_ inside of her mouth. At least neither of them would be able to see any evidence of her shameful orgasm.  
  
Homura came, about as hard as she ever did. There was so little semen, and what there was of it was so thin, that Homura couldn’t really taste anything. If it hadn’t been for the pleasure filling her up, Homura wouldn’t even have been able to tell she had cum. And Madoka and Mami certainly wouldn’t know or care that Homura was cumming as well.  
  
Homura’s head went backwards, finally moving off of her dick as it quickly went limp. Though it was so small that it was hard to tell that the difference between it being hard and soft. And Madoka and Mami were still having sex with each other, moaning and gasping as Mami rode Madoka’s shaft.  
  
Homura wouldn’t have thought that it was possible to move as fast up and down Madoka’s shaft as Mami was doing. Mami still wasn’t moving _fast_ , but it wasn’t the slow, careful process that Homura would have been prepared to swear that it would have to be. And they were both enjoying themselves, even at this pace.  
  
“Oh, yes, Madoka,” Mami cooed. “That orgasm felt _wonderful_.” She smiled. “You’re going to give me another one, right?”  
  
“Yes!” Madoka squeaked. “I’m going to cum, Mami!” Her eyes shot wide open. “I’m going to cum right now!”  
  
Homura swallowed as she stared. She _had_ to watch this, she had to see her precious, sweet Madoka cum. There was just no way for her to go anything else _but_ to watch it. She stared intently, soaking in every single little detail.  
  
Even from the other side of the bedroom, it was still obvious when Madoka came. She moaned, throwing her head backwards as she gasped and moaned. She twitched around on the bed, her hands pressing down on Mami’s hips as she jerked her hips upright.  
  
Homura could only imagine what it must feel like for Mami, to have all of that hot seed rushing into her womb. It was something that Homura wanted to experience for herself and had never gotten anywhere close to having happen. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the images. But there was nothing she could do for the sounds. She was forced to listen to the two of them enjoying themselves, moaning and gasping in harmony as Mami got filled to the brim with seed.  
  
“Oh, _Madoka_ ,” Mami gasped. “That was amazing.” She giggled. “I’ve never been fucked like that before. With something so big or so treated so _well_.”  
  
“Um, well, that’s just what I need to do,” Madoka said with an embarrassed chuckle. “I need to do my best to make you feel good, Mami!”  
  
Homura opened her eyes. Mami was still resting on top of Madoka, though she had stopped riding her. Homura couldn’t actually see any semen, though that had to be because Mami’s hip was blocking the view. She could only imagine how much her girlfriend had cum inside of their mentor, though. Was Mami going to come over here and open up her pussy, making Homura see how much semen had been poured into her? Homura hoped not. She’d rather die than know how well Mami’s body had been for Madoka.  
  
“You know, Madoka,” Mami said, running a finger down Madoka’s body, from just below her neck to below her belly button, “why don’t you come with me? Be _my_ girlfriend?” She smiled. “That way, we can do this kind of thing all the time, and all the other fun stuff that comes from being lovers as well.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mami,” Madoka said, shaking her head back and forth and looking sad. “But I want to stay with Homura.” Homura’s heart started to beat faster as she looked at the pink-haired love of her life. “She might be worthless as a lover in every single way, but I still love her.”  
  
Homura wasn’t sure what she was feeling as she listened to Madoka and she wasn’t sure what she was _supposed_ to feel, either. She just shut her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, feeling her heart pounding inside of her chest as she tried to cope with what was going on. And as soon as Mami started speaking again, Homura opened her eyes.  
  
“Really?” Mami asked, sounding almost contemptuous. “You want to stay with _her_? A small-chested, flat-bottomed girl? When _I’m_ offering to let you become my girlfriend? Are you _sure_ that’s what you want?”  
  
“Yes,” Madoka said quietly, making Homura’s heart race. It was almost enough to make her smile, even being naked and tied up and in this humiliating position. “I’m sorry, Mami, but I still want her.”  
  
“Then,” Mami said, sniffing and rising to her feet. In a glimmer of magic, her clothes flew from the floor and reassembled themselves on her, “I will leave you to your- choice.”  
  
She looked at Homura with a cold expression on her face and swept from Madoka’s bedroom. The door slammed shut behind her and Homura remembered to start breathing again. She looked over at Madoka as the small girl walked over to her. Homura’s heart was beating in her chest and she could still feel the cold sweat standing out over every part of her body as she looked at her girlfriend.  
  
Then Madoka was hugging her, pressing her naked body up close to Homura. Homura twitched and tried to return the favor, lifting her tied-together hands as much as she could. Madoka giggled and planted a kiss on Homura’s cheek, before standing up to better get at the ribbons that were still holding Homura in one place like this. Homura had no idea how long they would last on their own if Mami decided to keep on feeding magic to keep them around.  
  
“How was it, Homura?” Madoka asked, going down to her knees and hugging Homura tightly. “Was it everything that you wanted it to be?”  
  
Homura nodded shakily. She felt _drained_ , as if every emotion and thought had been tugged out of her body and nothing had been left behind. But it was a _good_ feeling, one that left her feeling content.  
  
The ribbons were still wrapped around her body, so all Homura really do was rest her head against her girlfriend’s chest. And that really was more than enough. Homura could hear Madoka’s heart beating in her chest as she was held close. Homura closed her eyes, breathing in and out, feeling herself calming down now that Madoka was here, next to her.  
  
Homura had a feeling that she should do something nice for Mami for agreeing to all of this. Bake a cake, maybe? Of course, Homura didn’t _know_ how to bake a cake and her apartment didn’t have a kitchen. It would be a bit… unseemly to ask Mami to both teach her how to make a cake and to do so in her own apartment so that Homura could then turn around and give the cake back to Mami.  
  
Well, she would think of something. She was sure of it. And maybe Mami would be willing to seduce Madoka in front of Homura again.  
  
Homura really did have a good friend and an even better girlfriend.


End file.
